The Demon Revealed
by Wrathwalker
Summary: A different plot line for the Loud House episode "Spell It Out," Lucy finds something different. She starts a new dark ritual after her sisters just step all over her. When the ritual was completed, a new Lucy was born. What will Lucy do? What will happen?
1. Tnavres kcalB

**THE DEMON REVEALED**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Lucy comes from outside with her little bat, Fangs. She had fun wandering around with her little winged creature.

"I so enjoy our nightly strolls, Fangs." Lucy says.

Fangs smiles and flaps his wings in joy. Suddenly, Lucy heard Leni saying, "Guys! This looks so good!"

She goes to check out what was going on. She opens the door to see all girls and Lincoln painting the bathroom pink. She shivered as she saw the hideous color that she despised most.

"We should all literally be interior designers." Lori said.

"Guys?" Lucy says.

Commonly, they all jumped and screamed when they heard Lucy.

"Why are you guys painting the bathroom of my least favorite color?" Lucy asked.

"Because we voted for it on a sibling meeting." Lynn explained. "Either black or pink, and we all said pink."

"I would have preferred black, thank you very much. And why would you do a sibling meeting without me, huh?"

"Lucy." Lori started.

"You think I'm nothing? Am I an abandoned soul to you all? Not letting me attend a meeting and painting the bathroom pink!?"

"Lucy. You exaggerate so much. You're not a ghost to us." Lola said.

Leni accidentally paints Lucy partially with her painting tool.

"Oops! Sorry Lucy! I didn't see you there. Heheheh." Leni chuckled.

"C'mon Lucy, don't take it per-" Lori gets cut off.

"Personally? Oh, I'll take it personally, because clearly, I'm being ignored."

Lucy slams the door and stomps her way from the bathroom. They all just forget about it and continued to paint the bathroom.

Later, Lucy gathers with all pets to communicate with séances. She wanted to try to forget what happened earlier.

"Oh, spirits...move among us." Lucy started. "I summon the-"

She had been interrupted by the noise of Lori screaming on the phone.

"What!? No she didn't!" Lori yelled.

Lucy forgets about it and continues her ritual.

"Oh spirits...I-"

Lincoln shouts to his laptop while playing with his friends on his RPG game.

"Ok! First, we send in recon falcons to Assault the enemies firepower!" Lincoln says.

He runs off to continue his game. Lucy growls at him, and then proceeds back to her ritual.

"Oh spiri-"

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Lynn yelled on the megaphone as she was riding on the boat with the twins and Lily.

She forfeits her ritual with a sigh and proceeds to talk to her siblings to cut down the noise.

"Guys, can you keep I-"

Lucy gets hit by an oar from Lily, pushing her back.

Later after desert.

"Last slice of pie! Who wants it?" Mr Loud announced.

Lucy raised her hand, but Lola runs on the table and rolls her way to the last pie slice.

"I raised my hand?" Lucy claimed.

"I can't believe no one wanted this!" Lola said with her mouth full.

Lucy growls once again at Lola.

Later the next day, the girls and Lincoln gather on the couch to watch TV. Lucy joined in but got bumped by Lana when she hopped on the couch. Lucy grabbed the remote to watch her show, Vampires of Melancholia.

"Grazelda, I know you're only seeing that werewolf just to make me jealous." The vampire spoken.

The girls shrugged and Lana grabbed the remote to change it to Audition.

"Hey! I had the remote first!" Lucy growled.

"Sorry dude, we also voted on our favorite show in the meeting." Luna claimed.

"Grrr...someone bring me my poetry journal. I have serious emotions to express right now."

Lisa spilt her chemicals and caused her poems to explode.

"Oops. Clumsy me." Lisa said.

"GAH!!!! You're ravaging me! Ravaging!" Lucy growled.

"Quiet down Lucy! We're watching-" Leni gets cut off.

"I see how it is! You all just want to step all over me like stairs! I guess I'm the worst sister there is! I'm a tumor of this family!"

"Lucy! It's Snot like that! Hahahah!" Luan joked. "But seriously, you're over exaggerating."

"Lucy. We don't think you're a bad sister. It's just that we think-" Lori gets cut off as well.

"That your shows our superior than mine!?"

"Well...yes?" Lori claimed.

"Gah!" Lucy growled, running away.

Lucy walks up to the attic with her little head statue of Edwin. Very depressed, she starts a conversation with the inanimate statue.

"Oh Edwin. Whatever I do, my siblings just walk all over me. They all think they are more superior than I. Sigh. At least I can talk about it in my dark place...which is now piled up by their stuff. Typical."

Lucy then pushes all the stuff out of the way to clean it up for more space. Suddenly, after pushing away the junk, she saw something dark yet...beautiful. What she saw was a satanic symbol on the wall written with weird words. She approached the evil symbol and heard a squishing noise from her feet. She stepped on blood that was on the floor. How is the blood still wet, Lucy asked herself, but she also noticed that the blood on the floor was a message. She took a couple of steps back to see the message.

"REPEAT." The message said.

She looks up to the satanic star once more. The words were very unusual. She complied and started her new ritual, saying the strange words.

 _"Tnavres kcalB. Tnavres kcalB. Eno em ekam egar dna erif. Woleb semoc taht thgil krad eht em gnirb. Em ot lliw ruoy evig dna emoc. Tnavres kcalB. Tnavres kcalB. Htarw em gnirb dna em revo lla duorhs ssenkcalb tel. Ymehpsalb tearg htiw secnemmoc lautir krad siht. Eno emoceb dna rewop krad ruoy tsevrah em tel. Tnavres kcalB! TNAVRES KCALB!"_ Lucy slowly finished.

All of a sudden, all of the blood turned black. Darkness crawled into the attic and slowly approached Lucy. The attic was dark, but the crawling of the darkness made everything black. To Lucy, time had stopped. She sees a hideous figure inside the darkness staring at Lucy. He spreads the darkness all over the attic and corrupts everything inside. The darkness gets its deathly gripping hands onto Lucy, and she grunts in pain. The hideous figure comes closer to her, and Lucy becomes a bit scared. The figure raises its hand high and consumes darkness. It then looks again to Lucy and speaks to her.

 **"Light! It shall be no more within you!"**

The darkness crushed Lucy and pierces inside her skin, causing her to scream silently in pain, and she starts bleeding. The darkness goes inside her, completely disappearing in the attic and gathers inside Lucy. Everything stopped. The blood was gone, as well as her blood. The star was gone, the darkness was gone, and the figure was gone. Lucy didn't see anything unusual anymore, but she felt slight pain inside her. She concludes to herself that the ritual is complete, but she is unaware of what the ritual had done to her. She heard the noise of her siblings once again and proceeds to walk downstairs from the attic. The new Lucy is born.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Bonus: solve the message from the ritual._


	2. Infernus Archivus

Lucy comes from the attic as the annoying noises came from the siblings once again. She tries her best to ignore it and walks straight to her room to go to sleep. Lucy suddenly became tired after finishing the ritual. Was it caused by the darkness? Lucy asked herself. She reaches her room, takes out her coffin, lets out a few sighs and goes to sleep. She started to dream, but in this case, it was a nightmare.

Her dream started with bright flashes of red. After the flashing stopped, Lucy found herself inside a devious place full of Skulls and fire. A reverse pentagram was on a giant wall, painted in blood. Soon after, the darkness came once again and chased after Lucy. She saw it coming towards her and attempts to run, but the darkness grabs her leg and she falls to the ground and gets pulled inside the pitch black area. Lucy screams in agony as the dark hands grip more fiercely and pull her inside the darkness.

Lucy wakes up from the nightmare with a gasp. She then finds herself back on her coffin bed, relieved that it was only a nightmare, but she felt something strange on her. Lucy felt wet and she hurt all over. She suddenly got afraid and began to look down to her body. She was bleeding all over. This was caused by the deathly grips of the darkness. Not from the dream, but from the ritual. Even the gums in her mouth were bleeding. She ran out of her room quickly. Everyone was downstairs except Lily, who was sleeping. They must still be watching The Audition. Lucy runs to the attic, not knowing she leaves traces of blood on the floor.

"Ugh...I feel like dying..." Lucy said in the attic. "My body bleeds everywhere...and no one sees it because of their show...I...I think I'm fading away.."

Suddenly, she saw a book that was never present before. It was pitch black and had blood on it as well. As she kept on bleeding, she slowly approached the book, wondering what book it was. She grabs the book and blows out all the dust on it.

"Infernus Archivus." Lucy read.

The title was painted in blood, and the background was a red satanic star. She noticed the author never displayed its real name. Only "Black Servant." Lucy opens the book to the first page, which was just the title. She goes to the second page which was a note.

" _Your ritual is complete. You now harness the power of the darkness. With this book, you can torture those that you loathe, and cause chaos around you. If you are bleeding, say these words -- Erom on deelb em tel. Tnavres kcalb."_

Lucy complied to the message and repeated the words.

"Erom on deelb em tel. Tnavres kcalb."

Her blood suddenly disappeared, and her scars were healed, but she felt great pain from this spell. After feeling the pain, Lucy turns the page to find the spell encyclopedia.

" _There are 4 types of spells in the Infernus Archivus. Hand, Pain, Effect, and Darkness. Hand: Hand spells are simple spells you can do with only using your hands. With hand spells, you can be like a sorcerer. Pain: Pain spells are spells of torture that you can cause to one another. Pain spells are the most common, and some can lead to death. Effect: Effect spells are spells that can cause a change to someone. Anything is possible with effect spells. You could turn someone's hair into snakes. Darkness: Darkness spells are the most powerful, but there is very few on darkness spells, such as the corruption, the painfest, etc. Be careful with these spells. Using Darkness spells can easily cause pain to the spellcaster."_

Lucy finds the spell types interesting. She turns another page to see the first spell. "The bone melt." A pain spell. This spell can cause all bones in the body to melt. Lucy wanted to start small, so she kept turning the pages to find something fun to use. She stops at an effect spell known as "Identity Loss," where the spell can cause a very long duration of amnesia. She liked it, and proceeds to come out of the attic.

When she came out of the attic, she saw everyone come upstairs. Lucy never noticed the bloodstains she left on the floor, but they were gone. Lucy's target was Lola. She wanted payback on stealing that last slice of pie. Lola was going to her beauty sleep. She puts her blindfold on and snores her way to nap time. Lucy comes in her room silently and brings out her book. She opens it up to the "Memory Loss" spell page. She points to Lola and casts the spell.

"Memorius Abductum!" Lucy whispered.

Lucy then sees a strange sight. Lola's memories, that looked like a tape recording, were coming out from her head. The memories all flew away and warped through the ceiling. Judging by what Lucy just saw, she assumed that the spell worked, and she starts to go to bed.

 **The next day.**

Lucy sighs while having her great dream. She was dreaming of her and Rocky at a graveyard and Rocky was holding her hand. Lucy wore a pitch black dress and Rocky was in a tuxedo.

"Oh, Rocky. I can't imagine how this could get any better." Lucy said.

"Well. Heheh. I think I do." Rocky replied.

He grabs Lucy by her back, and gets closer to her. Lucy smiled as Rocky romantically held her. They began their kiss.

All of a sudden, Lucy's dream was interrupted by yelling.

"Get away from me! Where am I!?" Lola yelled.

Lucy gets out of her coffin bed and views what's happening. All girls and Lincoln were standing there looking at Lola. Lola was wielding a golf club against them all.

"Get away! I don't know who you are!" Lola yells.

"Lola, that's crazy talk. You know us plenty!" Lynn says.

"Stop it! Who are you people!?" Lola asked loudly. "...and...who am I?"

"What are you talking about, Lola?" Lori asked.

"My...my name is Lola?" Lola asked.

"Duh! You're our sister!" Luna confirmed.

"Si-Sisters?.."

Lucy smiled as she witnessed the incident. The spell worked and Lola doesn't know anything. All memories that Lola had are gone.

"Heheheh. This is gonna be a great day." Lucy says to herself.

"Guys? What if Lola was struck by amnesia?" Lisa asked.

"How could Lola get amnesia? Did she hit her head or something?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna try something that may get her memory in order." Lisa said.

"Lola. Come with me."

"Uhh... _I AM_ Lola, right?" Lola asked.

"Yes. _You_ are Lola. Come with me." Lisa commanded.

Lola complies and follows Lisa to her room. All other sisters and Lincoln left and went downstairs for breakfast. Lucy quickly gets to her room, grabs her spellbook and runs off to downstairs to make her next move.

Lucy sees Leni using a mirror to brush her hair. She takes out her spellbook and looks for a spell useful. She turns a bunch of pages to find another effect spell. "The All-Haircut." Lucy points to Leni and casts the spell.

"Hair removum infernus." Lucy finishes.

All of a sudden, when Leni does her last brush for her hair, her hair fell off, revealing her forehead. Her eyes get wide open when she felt her hair fall and looks to the mirror to find herself bald.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Leni screamed. "IM BALD!!!"

Everyone gathers to see Leni bald. They all gasped in surprise.

"Wait, how did your hair fall off, Leni?" Luna asks.

"I was just brushing it, then all of a sudden, it falls off! IM HIDEOUS!!" Leni screams.

Lucy chuckles when Leni called herself hideous.

"Ok! Uhhh...someone get me tape!" Lincoln requested.

Lana gives Lincoln the tape. Lincoln puts Leni's hair back on her head and tapes it together.

"There we go! Good as new!" Lincoln said.

Leni looks in the mirror to see her hair on with tape.

"Phew! Thanks Lincy!" Leni said.

Leni then walks away to her breakfast.

"Lana, is that tape strong?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. The strongest tape there is. Don't worry. Her hair will stay on." Lana claims.

Lucy runs upstairs to her room to hide her spellbook then comes downstairs to get breakfast.

"Excuse me." Lucy said and scared everyone.

"Ehh..why is there tape on Leni's hair?"

"Her hair fell off. We don't know why." Lisa claimed.

"Yeah. That's weird." Lola said. "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Lucy?" Lucy added.

"Lucy! Ok."

Lucy turns around to make an evil chuckle.

"So what's for breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"Eggs and sausage patties." Rita said as she entered.

"Sounds good..eh...mom!" Lola says with a cute smile.

Rita got confused.

"Long story. Let's eat!" Lana said.

Everyone eats at the dining table. They all enjoyed their breakfast and went on to do their own thing.

"Uhh..Leni? Why is there tape on your head?" Mr Loud asked.

"My hair fell off! I don't know why!" Leni responded.

"Uuhhhh ok then."

Lucy decided to use her other notebook for her poems. She decided to go to her room until she saw Lana playing in the mud. She then had an idea. She runs up to her room and grabs her spellbook. She looks out the window to see Lana still playing in the mud.

"Ahh! This is the stuff!" Lana says in joy.

Lucy opens to a page for a pain spell. "The Mud is Lava." A pain spell where wet mud puddles will feel like lava for the victim. Lucy points to Lana, starting the spell.

"Infernus Daemonum Puddlis!" Lucy casts.

Lana, still enjoying the mud, suddenly feels a whole lot of pain on her body. Lana screams in agony when her arms and legs felt like they were burning. She got off the mud in pain and started crying.

"Whoa." Lucy said.

The others saw Lana crying in pain and Mr Loud went to her to comfort her.

"Aww, what's the matter sweetheart?" Mr Loud asked.

"I-I-I was burning!" Lana said.

Mr Loud then became confused but then got her inside the house. Lucy looks to her spellbook.

"This book is...awesome." Lucy says.

She runs up to her room to hide it.

Later in her room.

"Oh Edwin. This spellbook is perfect. I will make all of my sisters and brother pay for walking all over me. I am sick and tired of them treating me like some kind of apparition. If they walk over me, I stomp them. They ravage me...I'll destroy them...not in a killing way though." Lucy pats the Edwin statue and puts her spellbook under it. She goes downstairs to act...herself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. No One Must Know

"Dinner is ready!" Rita announces.

Everyone sprints downstairs to eat dinner, except Lucy. She walked her way downstairs with her pet bat Fangs.

"May the darkness be with you, fangs." Lucy said.

Fangs then flies off her hand and Lucy finally reaches the kitchen to find that Sloppy Joe was for dinner.

"Help yourselves, kids! Sloppy Joe for din din!" Mr Loud says.

Everyone starts eating their Sloppy Joes, Lana being so gluttonous she devours it like a lion, spilling some on the table.

"Cut it out, Lana! You're spilling everywhere!" Lola exclaims.

"Sorry." Lana spoke with her mouth full.

"Ugh! And don't talk with your mouth full!" Lola commanded.

Lana swallows and begins to get snappy.

" _Uuhhg! Don't talk with your mouth full!"_ Lana mocked.

Lola gets angry at her and stomps her way out of the table.

"Lola, you never finished your food!" Rita said.

Lola opens the door to outside and grabs a small handful of mud and returns inside. She comes back to the table with the mud in her hands behind the back. She keeps the mud hidden from Lana and sits on her seat. Lana then gets suspicious when she notices her hands behind her back.

"Whatcha got there, Lola?" Lana asked.

Lola didn't answer. Instead she raises her hand high with the mud and tosses it to Lana's face. Lana then gets angry at Lola for a second, but is countered by the mud. The spell Lucy casted on her was still on and the mud started to burn her face.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Lana screams.

Everyone except Lucy gasped when they witnessed Lola torture her twin sister. Mr Loud stands up straight with fists clenched, pushing his chair back.

"Lola! You're grounded! You should know better than torture your siblings!" Mr Loud yells.

"But daddy!" Lola begged.

"Don't start with me, young lady! To your room and take your dinner with you!"

Lola looks down in shame, takes her food and walks slowly to her room. Lucy laughs silently after the event. Lana puts her hand on the mud in attempt to wipe off the mud from her cheek but ends up feeling a burning pain on her arm and causes her to grunt loudly.

"AAAHH!!! IT HURTS SO BAD!!" Lana screamed in unbearable pain.

"Say, how does mud hurt Lana anyway? She's been on mud for like, forever!" Lynn said.

"I have no idea, Lynn. It just happened somehow." Lincoln said.

"And there's no way that Leni's REAL hair falls off suddenly! You get what I'm saying!?" Lynn asked.

"You're right, Lynn." Lisa said. "None of these things are possible. Clearly something or someone is causing this."

Lucy starts getting nervous. After dinner, everyone starts going to bed. Mr Loud gave Lana an ice pack since she felt like she was burning from the mud.

"Thanks daddy!" Lana said.

"No problem, sweetie. Now, go to bed." Mr Loud commanded.

Lana agreed with her dad and walks to the stairs and then to her room. She opens the door to find Lola sleeping but when she reaches her bed, she notices Lola with tears. She didn't feel bad for her, so she continues to go to bed and sleep.

Lucy grabs her spellbook from under Edwin's statue and decides to put it inside her open coffin bed so that she sleeps next to it just in case. She lays in her bed, putting her arms on her shoulders as if she were dead and sleeps after a few sighs. Suddenly when Lucy was still sleeping, her dream started in a bright red flash once again, this time, not in the fiery place she was in before. It was only home and everyone was watching TV. Lucy approaches the couch to watch with them, but she notices that the TV screen is only static.

"Uhh, guys?" Lucy said.

Everyone slowly looks to Lucy without fear. Lucy gasped as she saw that everyone's eyes were blank, bright white with no eyeballs and their mouths were gone. Lucy falls in fear as they slowly approached her by slowly floating towards her. The TV screen's static turned blood red and started making an even more distorted noise that hurt Lucy's ears. The haunted figures of the Louds stood tall to Lucy and their faces were attempting to form a mouth. Lucy became grossed out. The weird bulges coming from their faces turned into mouths that bursted blood on Lucy before forming. The mouths made them look even more frightening. Everyone had jaws and blood was completely filled in their mouths.

Lucy in the real world, while sleeping, started shivering and turning in her coffin. Lynn heard the racket and looks to Lucy. She sees her shivering and turning in her bed.

"Oh man, what's wrong with her?" Lynn asked herself silently.

Lynn proceeds to get out of bed and walk to Lucy. She pokes Lucy in attempt to wake her up.

"Lucy?" Lynn said.

The dream continued when Lucy was tackled by Luna, afterwards a bloody waterfall from her mouth pours onto Lucy's black dress. The soulless version of Luna then starts shaking Lucy like an infant and Lynn also spits blood as she repeats her name.

"Lucy. Lucy. LUCY! LUCY! **LUUUCCYYY!!!!"**

Her dream ends with another red flash as she is woken up by Lynn shaking her.

"Lucy!!!" Lynn yelled.

"What!? What!? WHAT!?" Lucy asked loudly.

"Are you okay, sis? You were shivering and moving in your bed." Lynn asked.

"Uhh...I'm fine, Lynn. Thanks." Lucy said.

"No you're not. You just had a nightmare and you're telling me you're fine. What's the matter?"

"It's just...umm..."

Lynn sees her book in her bed.

"Hey, what's this?" Lynn asked after pointing to the book.

"Uhh, nothing that will interest you." Lucy replied.

"Let me see!"

"No!!"

Lynn ignored her denial and rushes to grab her book. Lucy tries to stop her but ends up tripping.

"Crap." Lucy said silently.

Lynn holds the book and reads the title.

"Infernus...Archivus?...What is this!?" Lynn asked.

"Uhh..." Lucy started.

Lynn opens the book to find what seems to be a spell. It was the "Mud is Lava" spell. She read it to see that it causes burns when someone touches mud. She gasps loudly as soon as she realized that Lucy caused Lana's burns from mud.

"You!" Lynn points to Lucy.

Lucy cowers when Lynn yelled and pointed at her.

"You're the one that made Lana burn from mud! You casted a spell on her!"

"I'm sorry! Please give it back and I'll reverse the spells!" Lucy begged.

"No! I'm telling everyone! You're in big trouble, Miss Spellcasting gloom and doom!"

Lucy then stood up slowly and smiles grimly with a chuckle.

"What's so funny!?" Lynn asked.

"Oh Lynn. You underestimate me so easily."

"What?"

She extends out her hand to Lynn and says the words:

"Infernus Daemonum Taken!"

Suddenly, a dark round shadow forms below Lynn and hundreds of dark claws grab her by her shins and pulled her down slowly. Lynn started to scream in fear as she was sucked into the darkness like a black hole, but not a single sound from her was heard when one hand grabs her by the mouth. Lynn drops the spellbook and Lucy grabs it quickly. The last thing Lucy ever saw from Lynn was her hand reaching out while she slowly gets pulled into the darkness. As Lynn completely disappeared from Lucy, the dark circle disappears. Lucy smiled and goes back to sleeping with the book next to her.

"No one must know about this book..."

Suddenly, Lucy's vision turns pitch black and her arms started to bleed. This was caused by the darkness spell she casted on Lynn. Lucy kept the blood on her and puts her hands on her shoulders, staining her dress, and speaks her last words for tonight:

"I'm almost done."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. A dark possibility

Possibility of quitting fanfiction.

Wrathwalker may be closing his doors for Fanfiction. I just don't find it fun anymore to make these stories, even if Loud House is my favorite Cartoon. Although, I'm not saying straight up that it's going to happen. I'm saying that it's a possibility. I did enjoy some times of writing these stories, though nowadays, it seems that maybe that sharing my fantasies of Loud House may not be my thing. Another reason why I may quit is that my stories don't get enough attention nowadays. (I'm not begging for attention. I'm just saying.) Take a look at The Hidden Evil. It got a lot of attention and tons of people thought that it was a great story, and it inspired me to continue since lots of people actually enjoyed it, but then take a look at The Prime Evil. Not as much popularity.

Alright, long story short, I may or may not be quitting fanfiction. It's been an honor making these stories for you guys, but there's a chance that I may not be making more chapters for stories I haven't finished, nor any other stories that I will make. If you have any thoughts about this, go ahead and leave a review right here. I'll be waiting for your thoughts. Inspire me, trash me, say it's fine, I don't care. I'm just letting you guys know that quitting storytelling is a possibility. I may PM you back if one of you leaves a review. (Unless if you're a guest.)

That's all for this update. Wrathwalker out. (Possibly forever. Don't let it go straight to your head.)


	5. Intervention

Lynn screamed all of the time when she was still being pulled down into the darkness. As she was being forced down into the dark abyss, she sees skulls on the walls with lost souls flying all over the darkness. The dark hands fade away and Lynn starts to fall by herself into a pile of skulls. Beneath the skull pile was blood painted black. A huge black bloodbath. Lynn reaches the surface and tries to catch her breath. What she sees is beyond disturbing. All she could hear from this dark, horrifying lair was the screams and cries of the lost souls that are flying everywhere. There was nothing else she could see except skulls forming the whole lair. She then saw someone sitting on what seemed to be a huge throne. She jumps off the black bloodbath, landing on more skulls. Lynn approaches the man sitting on the throne with a hint of fear. As she got closer, she began to realize that it was not a man.

It was a pitch black figure with 8 eyes, horns, saber long claws, and human like teeth. Lynn whimpers in fear as she saw the frightening looking monster that sat on its throne of skulls. The monster gets off of his throne and starts to slowly walk towards Lynn. She starts crawling backwards as the hideous colossus approaches her. The figure soon catches up to her and grabs her by the shirt. This monster was 5 feet taller than Lynn and the monster heavily breathes his noxious breath. Lynn gets even more scared as the monster still holds her.

 **"You lost, child?"** The monster spoke.

Lynn gasped as she heard the monster talk. His voice was low and rough with an echo and 2 voices at once.

"You can talk!?" Lynn asks the monster.

 **"Yes, Lynn. I can talk."**

"And you know my name!?"

 **"I know almost everything, Lynn. Welcome to Obituary, your lifelong stay of torture."**

"I don't wanna be tortured! I wanna be back home! Please let me go!" Lynn begged.

 **"I would never let a single soul out of Obituary. You will have the most painful experience of your life."**

"I'll do anything! Just please get me outta here! I want to be with my family! I want to live my life! I will do anything in order to get out of here!"

Lynn starts to cry as she thought about her family. The monster, still holding her, drops her to the skull filled ground.

 **"Ahh, I love it when they say that. Now she will do anything I desire."**

Lynn looks up to see the monster looking down to her.

 **"Very well, athletic individual. You will be my servant until I am satisfied. No excuses or I will keep you in Obituary forever."**

"Anything to get me back home!" Lynn said.

 **"Here is your first task. There is a huge snake that keeps a key to my Torture room. That demon must be around here somewhere. I want you to find that demon snake and steal back that key."**

"Anything!...ermmm...what's your name?" Lynn asked.

 **"Infernus."**

"Anything, Infernus! I will get that key back!"

Infernus gives Lynn a map to the snake's lair and Lynn begins to travel.

Meanwhile back at home, Lucy wakes up from her coffin bed. She noticed the bloodstains on her clothes and arms and just decides to go with it. She assumed that everyone will think it's fake blood. She goes downstairs before anyone else did to watch her show. She grabs the remote, turns down the volume a little bit and watches Vampires of Melancholia.

"Hello Grazelda." The vampire said. "I never thought you would come back because of your werewolf friend."

Lucy takes a closer look at the screen as the part gets better, but suddenly, the show was interrupted by The Audition. Lucy noticed Lori sitting on the couch with the remote.

"Excuse me, Lori, but I was watching that." Lucy said.

"I voted for myself to watch a show." Lori said.

"You can't do that! Others have to vote too!"

"Well, its obvious that they'd vote for this show other than the lame vampire and werewolf story."

"Give me that remote!" Lucy yelled.

The two struggled to get the remote. As they continued fighting for the remote, Lori slapped Lucy on the cheek. Lucy fell backwards when Lori suddenly slapped her.

"My show! Mine!" Lori yelled.

Lori continues to watch her show with a smile. Lucy growls at Lori, then stomps her way to upstairs and to her room. She knew that to this day, the spellbook would always be a solution. She grabs it and flips the pages to find another spell. She stops at another darkness spell, "Possession."

"Any object that is affected by this spell will become alive and hostile to whoever you may choose." Lucy read.

Lucy runs downstairs and sees that Lori is still watching TV. She points to the TV and begins her spell.

"Infernus Darkus Possessum!" Lucy said. The darkness came from Lucy and flies to the TV. Lori noticed the dark essence fly to the TV and got suspicious.

"What was that!?" Lori asked herself.

The TV screen suddenly turned red for a second and went static. Lori got angry as she thought the TV wasn't working. After a few seconds, the screen went black with small white shapes that looked like eyes. A white line was slowly appearing on the TV like a graph line on a chart. The line became complete as it resembled a mouth.

Lori was stunned to see this happening and sees that the TV opens its mouth. Inside the mouth was just static. Lori screamed as she saw the TV turn into a monster. She ran away from it to upstairs.

"Whoa." Lucy whispered.

She then smiled in entertainment and goes to sit on the couch to watch her show. The TV automatically goes back to Vampires of Melancholia.

"Guys! The TV is a monster!" Lucy heard from Lori.

"What? No way, Lori." Lana said.

Lana goes downstairs to see Lucy watching her favorite show. She shrugs in disgust.

"It's just Lucy watching her dumb vampire show. I'm gonna fix this." Lana says.

Lana runs to Lucy and shoves her to grab the remote.

"Hey! Don't shove me!" Lucy yelled.

"Oops, sorry Lucy. I didn't see ya there!" Lana said sarcastically.

Lana then points the remote at the TV and presses some buttons to change the channel. The TV suddenly flashed a blood red **"NO"** on the screen with a short, loud static noise. Lana, confused, tries to change the channel again. The TV responds with a long static noise with more blood red colored words on the screen.

 **"YOUR SHOWS ARE INSIGNIFICANT."** The TV said on screen.

Lana and the others got their ears hurt from the static noise. Lana drops the remote and looks to Lucy.

"What the heck is wrong with the TV?" Lana asked Lucy.

Lucy just lifts her shoulders up and down in response of "I don't know," with a smile.

"Don't lie to me." Lana commanded.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lynn?" Luna asked everyone.

Lana gets suspicious at Lucy, thinking she's onto something. She then runs upstairs to get to Lucy's room. Lucy, curious, follows her. Lucy saw Lana enter her room and then got afraid that she would find her spellbook. She runs to stop her, but it was too late. Lana found the spellbook and she got even more suspicious at Lucy.

"Lucy? What's Infernus Archivus?" Lana asked.

"Umm...it's...I-it's my new poem book?" Lucy claims.

"I said don't lie to me!" Lana yelled.

"Sigh. Fine. It's...it's my spellbook."

"A spellbook!?"

"Yes, Lana. I used its spells to get almost all of you back."

"You're in big trouble, Lucy."

"Please! Don't tell anyone else of this!"

"We already know." Luna suddenly says behind Lucy.

Lucy turns around, frightened as she saw all sisters (except Lynn) and Lincoln angry at her. She became shocked and was scared of what was gonna happen.

 _Meanwhile..._

At Obituary, Lynn follows the directions of the map to find the Black Key. The map successfully takes her to a huge, dark cave, where the slivering demon may be.

"Ahah. Here it is." Lynn said.

She closes the map and goes inside the cave to see what's inside. She could barely see anything. She was stepping on a flood of blood and skulls. Finally when she went deeper into the cave, she finds the demonic serpent, holding the Black Key.

"Yikes. That's one big snake." Lynn said silently.

She then attempts to make more steps as quietly as possible. It took a few more steps until she reaches the asleep demon. She slowly bends forward to reach for the key.

She successfully grabs the key with a silent "Yes!" She proceeds to exit the cave with the Black Key, but accidentally steps on a stick, making a loud noise. Lynn gets scared and looks back to see the serpent awake. The serpent demon hisses at Lynn and begins to sliver closer to her. Lynn screams and runs as fast as she can. The demon hisses and sprints towards Lynn to try and catch her. Lynn keeps on running to get back to Infernus.

Back at home, Lucy had fallen backwards when everyone looked at her angrily. They all knew about the spellbook and wanted answers.

"So, this is your spellbook?" Lori asked.

"Sigh. Yes, Lori. It's my spellbook." Lucy confirmed in depression.

"What were you thinking, casting spells on us!?" Lola yelled.

"I wanted revenge on how you all ruined my day." Lucy answers.

"Revenge!? You are insane!" Luna yelled.

"I cannot believe this! You are terrible! You made my hair fall off!" Leni yelled.

"I...I..." Lucy stuttered.

"That Mud spell? Where mud burns me!?" Lana yelled.

"I-I...I..." Lucy stutters some more.

"You wiped away my memories! You monster!" Lola screamed.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I was just-" Lucy started.

"Just what!? Planning on killing us!?" Lincoln yelled.

Everyone starts yelling at Lucy.

"I'm sorry! I was just tired of-"

"You are gonna pay! I am gonna give you the worst-" Lola was cut off.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!?" Lucy screamed.

Everyone stopped. Then they all paid attention.

"I did this for a reason. You all walked all over me like stairs. You cut off my show, you excluded me from your sibling meetings, you ignored me, and ruined my day. I was not happy for what you all did. You all made me feel unwanted, like...I don't exist."

Everyone all of a sudden felt guilty. They now understood her pain and why all of this happened. Lucy looks down in sorrow and felt like she deserves what may be coming.

"Sigh. I'm sorry to all of you. I'm a terrible person. Do whatever it is you're gonna do. I deserve it all."

Lucy stands up straight and lifts out her hands in position to get beaten. She stands still waiting for the beatdown.

"We're not gonna beat you up." Lori said.

Lucy looks up in question.

"We deserved what you did. We should have been more kind to you and treated you like a sister." Lori continued.

"Yeah. Don't ever think again that you're unwanted sis, we love you!" Luna said.

"We're sorry too, Lucy. We will try not to walk all over you anymore." Luan said.

Everyone nodded in agreement to spare Lucy.

"R-R-Really?" Lucy asked.

They all nodded.

"Wow. Thank you guys. I love you all." Lucy said with a smile.

"Say, where is Lynn?" Lola asked.

"Oh, umm. I used a spell on her to send her to the dark realm."

"Can you get her back?" Lori said.

"Yes. I have to say the spell backwards in order to do so." Lucy claimed.

She grabs the spellbook from Lana and reads the words from the page backwards.

"nakeT munoeaD sunrefnI!" Lucy said.

 _At Obituary._

Lynn still runs from the serpent demon. She is about to run out of breath.

"I...I can't make it!" Lynn yelled while slowing down.

Suddenly, a dark portal came from below her feet and sucked her in. Lynn screamed and dropped the key on the ground of skulls. The serpent demon then grabs back the key and slivers back to his cave from a far distance.

Lynn falls from the portal into her room where everyone saw her come from the dark portal.

"Ugh...what?" Lynn said, tired.

"Lynn! You're back!" Lana said.

Lynn saw Lucy with a smile on her face.

"Everyone! Lucy has a spellbook that-"

"We already know, Lynn." Lori said.

"O-Oh...is she grounded?"

"No. We understood why she casted spells on us. We made her feel depressed. You should make it up to her." Lori said.

Lynn walks to Lucy to start her apology.

"Uhh, hey. I'm sorry for making ya feel bad." Lynn says to Lucy.

"Sorry for sending you to the Dark Realm." Lucy apologized back.

"It's good to be back!" Lynn said.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's make it up to ya." Lori said.

"Cool, let me just take care of this." Lucy said.

They all went downstairs and Lucy went to the Attic. She went to put the book back to where it came from.

"Sorry, Infernus Archivus. I don't need you anymore." Lucy said. "Turns out I really am wanted after all."

Lucy leaves the book in the attic and makes her way downstairs. After a few seconds when Lucy was gone, the book began making a dark cloud in the attic, along with making ominous, ghostly sounds.

 **"We're not done here, Black Servant."** Infernus said in the shadows of the Attic.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **And I promise to stay in Fanfiction as long as I can. I will update to you all if I ever plan on leaving, but for now, Wrathwalker shall remain here.**


	6. Her End is Neigh

Lucy finally comes from downstairs to watch her show with her family. Everyone was looking at her with smiles of excitement. Lucy smiled with them and came to the couch. Lana jumped off the couch to make room for Lucy's favorite spot. Lucy then reached the couch and sat on said spot. Luna hands the remote to Lucy and she grabs it, proceeding to change the channel to her favorite show. The vampire awakens from his unfinished grave to see Grazelda standing next to him.

"Hello Grazelda. I see you've come to your senses." The Vampire says.

"No, I just found that I'm allergic to wolf hair." Grazelda says.

Lucy and the others laugh at that part. Lucy became full of happiness. She was glad that her sisters and brother decided to make it up to her and do something great for her.

"Thank you guys so much. I feel so honored to have you guys here watching my favorite show." Lucy said.

"As long as you're happy, we're happy." Lincoln said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Lucy smiled in happiness and continued watching her show.

Later, the new episode had finished and everyone went upstairs back to their rooms. Lucy and Lynn went together to their room.

"Heh. That show is a lot better than being chased by a giant serpent in the dark realm." Lynn said.

"Heheh. Yeah. I'm sorry for that, Lynn." Lucy claimed.

"It's alright Lucy. At least I'm alive!" Lynn joked.

They both laugh in amusement. Lucy yawns in tiredness.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna have some shuteye." Lucy said.

"I never seen your eyes but alright, Lucy. Have a good sleep." Lynn said with a smile.

Lucy goes inside her coffin bed and Lynn goes to the bathroom to use it. Lucy begins to sleep after Lynn left the room. Suddenly, Lucy heard a voice in her head saying her name.

 _"Lucy...Lucy...Lucy..."_ the voice said.

Lucy opened her hidden eyes when she heard the voice.

"Hello?" Lucy called.

 _"Come to me, Lucy. Come to me in the attic."_ The voice continued.

Lucy got out of her bed and slowly went to her door and opened it. All doors from others' rooms were shut and it was silent. Lucy walked to the attic to see who was calling her. She opened the door to the attic and walked up the stairs. She reached inside the attic when suddenly the attic door shut very loudly, causing attention to the other Louds. Lucy looks to her right to see the whole attic in darkness and Infernus standing there looking at her with anger.

 **"You Twit! You were almost there to victory! Why haven't you finished off those worms!?"** Infernus asked.

"Leave me alone! I don't need to get revenge! They made it up to me!" Lucy said.

"Lucy!? Are you in there!?" Lori yelled from down the hallway while the attic door was locked somehow.

 **"Insignificant Ant! You had one task to complete and yet you choose to decline! Take back the spellbook and finish what needs to be done!"**

"I don't need to! They are not my problem anymore!" Lucy yells.

 **"They have been your problem ever since BIRTH!!"**

Lucy gasped. Infernus became more and more angry as she refused. Lori was banging on the attic door.

 **"I have waited for Millennia to have someone spread the darkness for their evil ways! I have been stuck in this wretched form as a Demon ever since an unknown man had sent me to Obituary!"**

"You probably deserved it, Demon." Lucy said.

The attic door had been broken down by Lynn and everyone came up to see Lucy standing before Infernus.

"Ahh! What is that!?" Lola asked loudly in fear.

"That's Infernus! The Demon I saw from the Dark Realm!" Lynn claimed.

 **"How dare you claim that I deserve this, Black Servant!? I made Blackness shroud all over you, made you Fire and Rage in one, brought you the Dark Light that comes below! I gave you my WILL!"**

"Fuck your will!!" Lucy yelled.

Everyone except Lana gasped when they heard her say that word.

"Aww yeah! You tell him, girl!" Lana cheered.

Infernus makes a more angrier look at Lucy and spreads his wings. He slowly approaches Lucy with big footsteps and salivates blood from his demonic mouth. Lucy did nothing except look to him as he approached her.

 **"This is your last chance, Black Servant. The darkness is still in you. Use it! Kill your siblings and I will set you free from it."**

"I'd rather die." Lucy said.

Infernus laughs silently after Lucy had made her final answer.

 **"If you insist."** Infernus responded.

Infernus points his finger to Lucy and says strange words.

 **"Tnavres kcalb. Tnavres kcalb. Niks ruoy morf llips dloob tel."**

Lucy grunted as she felt a headache. She grappled her head with both of her hands and grunted more.

 **"Tnavres Kcalb. Tnavres kcalb. Uoy evrac ehtycs s'htaed tel."**

Lucy felt her hair getting wet and let go of her head to see blood on her arms dropping everywhere. The Louds gasped in fear as they saw Lucy painfully bleeding.

 **"Tnavres kcalb. Tnavres kcalb. Erom on tsixe reh tel."**

Lucy screams in pain as her blood drops faster and faster as Infernus continues his spell.

"Infernus! Please stop!" Lynn begged.

"Yeah please! She's our sister!" Lori begged with Lynn.

Lucy screams in pain some more as her blood continues to drain.

 **"Tnavres kcalb. Tnavres kcalb. Hsiwhtead lataf eht reh tnarg."**

Lucy screams in pain more louder than before and her blood paints almost everywhere on her body. She grappled on her chest as she felt like her heart had been shot by a gun.

"What's going on up there!?" Mr Loud asked loudly from all the way downstairs.

With a force lift on Lucy from Infernus, he speaks the final 4 words to finish the spell.

 **"Tnavres kcalb. Tnavres kcalb."**

Lucy stopped. She stopped moving as she was still being force lifted by Infernus. Even the bleeding stopped. For a few more seconds, Lucy remained silent. Her body, still force lifted, did not move at all. The Louds were wondering what happened.

"L-Lucy?" Lola called.

No answer. She remained silent. Infernus gently force lifted her down to the floor. Lucy landed on her legs, but soon slowly dropped to her knees and fell on her face, spilling more blood. The Louds gasped. They now have realized that Lucy is dead. Their mouths open in shock and tears forming in their eyes, they began to cry in sorrow, witnessing the death of Lucy Loud.

 **"One sibling will do. I guess my work here is done."** Infernus said to himself.

Infernus disappeared into inside the spellbook, along with the darkness, making the attic brighter. Everyone approached the dead body of Lucy. Leni attempted to touch Lucy's hand but soon gets her hand slapped by Lori.

"Don't touch her!" Lori yelled.

"Ow! Why!?" Leni asked.

"She's dead! Lucy is dead!" Lori yelled.

"What!? Lucy is dead!?" Mr Loud yelled from downstairs.

After Mr Loud had spoken, the Louds heard loud footsteps that went very fast and soon saw their dad come up to the attic and gasp at Lucy's dead body.

"My baby!" Mr Loud yelled.

He ran to her dead body and knelt down for a closer look.

"Oh my god! What happened to her!?" Mr Loud asked.

"There was this demon, and he did this spell that spilled her blood, and..AND.." Lola said.

"Lucy! Lucy!!!" Mr Loud screamed.

 **A couple of hours later...**

The sky was shrouded in dark blue clouds of heavy rain and thunder with little wind. At the Loud House, the Loud family, McBrides, and Lincoln's other friends came to see her grave. Even the Santiagos traveled from far away to see this dark event. Ronnie Anne stood next to Lincoln, holding his hand in sadness. Lincoln did not shake the hand off or anything else. He just looked to Lucy's grave in sorrow. Everyone reveals their flowers and put them on the grave. As the Thunder keeps roaring from above, they all place their flowers on her grave, wishing her well in another place. They all left without word and the Louds went back in their house to continue their once happy lives, to despaired, sorrowful lives. The Thunder keeps roaring and roaring. The rain keeps dropping and dripping. To the Louds, Lucy had the Darkness in her, but without her, the Darkness grew.

 **THE END.**


	7. COMING SOON

**COMING SOON: GALACTIC KINGDOMS.**

 _In 2025, Lincoln, the commander of the Omni Retribution Forces, will lead his sisters, troops and fleet to do whatever it takes to defeat the evil Black Star forces. The fate of Earth is in his hands._

 _ **Wrathwalker's other stories:**_

 _ **The Sirens are Loud**_

 _ **The Hidden Evil**_

 _ **Hierarchim Servitum (discontinued.)**_

 _ **Zemon (discontinued.)**_

 ** _The Prime Evil_**

 ** _Command the Louds._**

 ** _Peace is a Myth._**


	8. Out now

**OUT NOW: GALACTIC KINGDOMS**

Will Lincoln protect Earth from the evil forces of Black Star? Find out now, in Galactic Kingdoms.

And for those of you that are commenting about my possible quitting of Fanfiction, don't worry. That won't happen anytime soon.


End file.
